


Connor's treat.

by Sinbirdy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has No Genitalia, Connor likes Hank's weight for some reason, Dry Orgasm, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Hank as a belly button piercing good night folks, M/M, Praise Kink, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbirdy/pseuds/Sinbirdy
Summary: Connor likes when Hank is happy and fed. Like, he REALLY likes it...





	Connor's treat.

Hank's already beyond full when they get home from date night. Connor had taken him out for dinner, “just because” when Hank pressed him for a reason, but when he walks into the bedroom to fall into a well deserved food coma, he sees the box of dunkin doughnuts on the nightstand. Suddenly Connor's persistence to treat him makes all too much sense. Hank inhales deeply and chuckles when he feels Connor's hands snake around his waist, resting gently on the bloating of his belly.

“So ' _just because' was_  actually you wanting to get your rocks off, huh?” Hank sticks his tongue between his teeth and watches as Connor swings around him. Connor takes hold of his hand and with one swift tug pulls him down to fall atop of the bed, intentionally getting in the way so Hank's full body weight crushes him.

Hank's quick to try move, but seemingly Connor's quicker and keeps him down. He wraps his arms around Hank's back and squeezes tight, moaning as Hank lets out a distressed breath. He looks at his partner, eyes fallen with lust, and sees the bashful blues he's come to adore so much. Hank's brow knits into a neat frown, cheeks already beginning to turn red.

“Con, I'm stuffed! If you'd have warned me we'd be... _you know,_ I'd have held back a bit on my order.”

“That's exactly why I _didn't_ tell you, Hank. I want you to over indulge yourself.” Connor drags his hands over Hank's hips, light as a feather, drawing delicate patterns over the soft stretch marks that have been painted on his skin. Connor loves Hank's body more than words could ever describe, but his fascination for Hank's weight drew much deeper. Something about his size, the girth, the way his belly hung over his jeans and defined itself against his shirts made Connor feel homely and full. It didn't make sense, he couldn't find anything on the web or in his database to explain the feelings that circle his head, but there they are, fixated on the part of Hank that burdens his confidence. To eat is so human, to feel happy is a dream never spoken, and Connor envies but admires the fact Hank can do such; with Connor there to watch like it's a movie no one's allowed to review.

And Hank may not understand the pleasure he gets from it, but like hell is he about to question it. He rolls his eyes but accepts Connor's lips with his own, kissing him tenderly, moaning as Connor's hands become more grabby. A hand slips between them and palms at the heavy sphere of his gut, rubbing into the skin softly. Connor's touch is warm, like a water bottle, and Hank can't help but crack their kiss with a full grin.

“What's your plan then? Cause I tell ya, that three course meal already got me on the verge of bursting.” Hank presses his forehead against Connor's and finally relaxes. The bed makes a quiet creaky sound as his weight settles upon Connor, and he swears he even hears the smallest squeak of metal bending that has him momentarily panicked. Connor lifts his free hand to stroke back Hank's hair. The grey locks don't stay behind his ear though, falling back to curtain around his face.

“I don't have a big plan. I just want to feed you...pet you...that's all.”

“Oh? You don't wanna fuck or nothing-”

“While I do thoroughly enjoy sex with you, I wasn't intending such. I would just like to…” his eyes fall down Hank's neck to his chest. He exhales deeply, biting his lip. “Admire you. Is that okay?”

Hank seemingly chews over the words a few seconds, but ultimately admits there's nothing he finds wrong with the request. It's not unusual for Connor to want to touch him - the android is fond of leaving such tokens of affection every opportunity he can, like he's making up for all the starvation he felt from contact - but Hank expects usually for there to be more. He doesn't begrudge it though, with how his stomach rolls, he's grateful to not be overwhelmed or moving too much.

After Hank nods, Connor wraps his hands around Hank's back and forces him up. He adjusts their position so Connor is resting against the bed's back board, Hank sitting on his lap. The older man is still dressed in his best, it digs into his skin harshly.

“Allow me to relieve you.” Connor whispers, kissing Hank softly as he moves to unbutton Hank's suit trousers. As he feels the button pop, swiftly followed by his gut flooding forth, he sighs, thankful, and laughs as he rolls his neck.

“ _Fuck_ , I really outdid myself tonight.” Hank leans back and undoes his shirt buttons. The material had been tucked into his pants, struggling to keep his dignity in tact as he threw back his meal like some kind of severely starved man. Finally undone, Hank blew out the cotton and rubbed at his belly, smile spreading wide as he tried to sooth the whines of his digestion. Connor's eyes honed in straight away to the swollen area in question. Hank may not be looking at him, but he can feel his eyes burning through him.

“You are so beautiful, Hank.” Connor says, transfixed. He slowly rests his palms on the curve of Hank's belly and exhales. “Your body is so...glorious.”

No one has ever thought so highly of his overweight self, hearing such kind compliments makes Hank laugh. He places his hands over Connor's and presses them ever so slightly harder into his skin, groaning when his belly makes a low noise of protest. He watches how Connor stares at him in absolute wonder, bemused to be the subject that's captured his attention so.

Connor runs a finger up through the mossy gathering of belly hair, and draws a circle around his belly button. Hanging from the shallow hole is a small pink charm, hidden in the weeds of his body hair. Hank was embarrassed to admit his life's desire to have a belly button piercing, but Connor was- and very much still is grateful for the interest. It's a compliment to his body, twinkling among the scars and freckles that cascade along his skin. Connor wishes he could have flaws so mesmerising. Sometimes he programmes his skin to channel an array of scars or wounds, bruises and cuts that could linger and tell a story the way humans could. He's lucky enough to have so many freckles - seemingly Cyberlife insisted Connor be kissed by a couple dozen angels, and Hank thanks them every time he copulates with Connor. But mistakes and tales from the toilsome facts of life, Connor would never know.

He kneads his fingers into Hank's skin, struggling as the hard skin protests his affection. He really is stuffed, already at his capacity, Connor would guess. He flattens his palms against the taunt skin and hums to himself, pleased with his work. Soft whines gurgle through the layers of skin, and Connor smiles with their tune. He rests his head on Hank's chest and kisses lovingly at the crease of his pec.

“I would like to begin feeding you more, if that is okay?” He looks up, chin still sitting between his pecs. His soft brown eyes, lidded with hopeful desire, they make Hank's heart strings stretch way beyond their flexibility. Hank fidgets, all too aware he must weigh a tonne, then like a slap to his head also remembers Connor doesn't feel discomfort so Hank's weight literally isn't a problem.

“Knock yourself out, bud.”

His mouth begins to salivate when he sees the first doughnut, glazed and devine in Connor's hand. He licks his lips and delicately takes a bite as Connor hand feeds him. Connor's other hand stays on his belly, rubbing tender circles into the skin to relieve him. Hank moans almost erroticly as he takes a bite, the dough crumbling between his teeth, and he doesn't even wait to take another bite, filling his mouth like a hamster with as much of the desert as possible. Connor watches, fascinated. He dips his fingers beneath the fold of his belly, between the mould and his pelvis, and gently flicks the pouch fondly. Hank's skin ever so slightly ripples, and his cheeks turn a searing shade of red as the embarrassment floods his face.

Possibly instinctively, Connor bucks his hips and moans. “You are breathtaking, Hank. Watching you like this, so blissful, it makes me happy.”

Hank struggles through his mouthful but eventually manages to swallow down his food. He chuckles and rests his hands on Connor's shoulders. “You’re real fucking weird, Con, but whatever gets you off works for me.”

It's a deflection. Connor knows too well, Hank's need to secure himself with backhanded remarks or jokes. It used to annoy him, but the tangles of insecurities Hank has are far too complex to dismiss so easily, Connor has learned. Instead he shakes his head and holds Hank close, kissing every inch of his chest, stroking his thumbs over Hank's skin.

“I love you so much. I love every inch of your body.” He pulls away but keeps his hands at Hank's hips. “To me, you are love.”

The euphoria lifts Hank above and beyond. He leans in to kiss Connor, deeply and lovingly, with his fingers burrowing in the locks of his hair. Connor's lips are ample, and smooth, it's always a pleasure to kiss him. Hank's got plush, chapped lips, they overwhelm a partners, but gently. Hank loves slipping his tongue past Connor's lips and feeling his way along every part of his partners mouth.

Connor reaches for another doughnut and with speed replaces his lips with the dessert. Hank laughs around the moist glaze as his sets around his mouth, before shoving the entirety into his mouth greedily. Connor can't help but moan at the sight.

Connor weighs Hank with his sensors, saviours the numbers that flash across his database and stores them away like a souvenir. His hands explore every part of Hank's body. Doughnut number 8 see's Hank struggle, he has to roll of Connor momentarily to take a break. Connor is supportive. He rolls Hank's suit pants off his legs and tosses then to the ground, then teasingly palms his lover's semi-erect cock through his boxers. Hank's belly whines as loud as he does, but his desperate moan is noted, along with the way his eyes roll back into his head.

Eventually he's back in the game. He rolls on top of Connor again and shoves the last few doughnuts in his mouth triumphantly. Connor is well and truly horny being pressed into the bed under Hank's weight, hands kneading at his clothed ass. Hank's well aware too, but he's officially wiped out. The foods churning up a storm inside his gut, sleep is starting to weight down on his eyes, and he's more than content to use Connor like a pillow and fall asleep then and there.

Connor keeps moaning though, hot and breathy against his ear, that Hank takes pity. With a steady breath, Hank heaves himself of Connor and rolls them to switch positions. With his back against the mattress he exhales and smiles, watching how Connor's turned shy now he's exposed. His huge hands rest on Connor's hips and he pulls him to straddle his belly. He can feel the smooth surface of Connor's crotch through his boxers. Evidently Connor's opted for his sensor plate - just neurotransmitters that can detect friction and feed information through Connor's wires to his brain. Knowing now exactly what Connor's got between his legs today, he uses his strong grip to guide his boyfriend into rubbing against him, and Connor complies willingly.

Hank's belly is so round and solid, Connor squeezes his thighs and watches how the flesh of his sides gives in some to Connor's figure. Hank just watches him fuck himself with his belly, and it spurs Connor on more. No, Hank can't say he's ever had a partner dry hump the excess fat he's been told to lose countless times, but God he can't deny how sexy it is to watch Connor lose all composure in such situation. His hands fall to massage the plush of Hank's chest, even toy with his nipples, and Hank's laughy breath cracks with a deep growl.

“Look at you, Con, you're a fucking stunner! Rutting up against me, like such a good boy.” Hank grips Connor's outer thighs, smirking. “You filled me up real good, baby, you earned this.”

“Hank, I-” but he's stopped by his own breathy moan, hips stuttering as a sharp bolt of pleasure flies through his mainframe up to his head. He's caught in the act, no dignity in his actions, just sheer desperation and lust clouding all judgement. His fingers dig into Hank's chest, hips going into overdrive.

Hank's poor gut is doing flips now, the food sitting heavy like bricks in him. He hasn't pigged out like so in a long time, but the slight burn to his abdomen is worth it to watch Connor whimper. He's close, Hank can tell.

“That's it, baby, ride it out for me. Fuck yourself good,” he arches his back slightly for Connor to get a new angle, and chuckles dryly when the android whines out in pleasure, hands digging into the flesh on his chest. His back drops to the mattress and Connor rolls off Hank like a rag doll.

It's quiet for a while, with the exception of the storm brewing in Hank's belly. He rubs his hand into his tight skin. Eventually when Connor seemingly comes down from his high, he turns over to press a soppy, wet kiss to the side of Hank's gut. He replaces his hand and massages the angered skin, trying to relieve Hank of his discomfort.

“I apologise for making you stuff yourself. I get carried away sometimes-”

“Baby, there ain't a thing you need to apologise for, you got it?” He leans over and kisses Connor on the forehead. When he flops back he closes his eyes and sighs. “I like seeing you excited. Fatten me up all you want if it means watching you cum like that.”

Of course Connor would never let Hank pig out so excessively on a regular bases, but the encouragement to do so again has his sparks buzzing just at the thought. He rubs tender circles into Hank's skin and settles in for the night, eventually drifting off into statis to the sound of Hank's snoring and gurgling tummy.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this came from but it happened!


End file.
